


We Did It

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Consequences, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Recovery, S15 Spoilers, Self Improvement I guess, Trans Sam Winchester, WIP, abuse discussions, aftermath of toxic relationships, dean critical, i screwed up trying to edit my draft so this is just there but not coherent sorry, idk what genre this is, my attempts to write a Dean Centric piece, my execution is very flawed, not unrequited feelings but ppl are seperated for other reasons, self reflection, this is not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Dean has to deal with the aftermath of people being able to move on and has to make some personal decisions.(AKA Dean tries to learn how to move on, too.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester but it's a mess, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	We Did It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nacty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacty/gifts).



> To all my regular friends on here, old and new: I love you so much, you are all wonderful, and thank you for continuing to make this space awesome, and all of you are the best. You are all amazing and I'm blessed to have you sharing the niche spaces we all vibe in together. Thanks for making this feel like a space I can decompress and express myself in. As an aside, idk if this is gonna be our usual niche part of the fandom, and please feel free to give me any requests. I can't promise I'll fulfill them because I'm trash, but I want to give you things if I can manage it.
> 
> Also, Nacty, sorry for posting this in draft form by accident!
> 
> I don't really know what this is yet.
> 
> Fic title a song by grandson.

Dean didn't expect to be left behind when it was all over.

He managed to tell Cas he loved him back, after Cas told him he loved him.

And then, after they got Cas back, and Jack gave up being God to Amara, Cas and Sam and Jack left him.

And Dean doesn't know how to deal with that.


End file.
